leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Axew (Pokémon)
|} Axew (Japanese: キバゴ Kibago) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 38, which evolves into starting at level 48. Biology Axew is a bipedal, grayish-green Pokémon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth. These tusks can regenerate if broken, and will regrow if they fall out. This repeated regrowth strengthens and sharpens its tusks. The tusks serve numerous purposes, from making territorial gashes in trees to crushing Berries for eating. The back of its head is dark grayish-green with a tall, slightly curved horn. Large, dark grayish-green ovals surround its red eyes, and it has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils. A forest green collar marking encircles its neck. Axew's limbs and tail are short, with its forelimbs having three digits and its feet having two digits. As shown in the anime, Axew is skilled at climbing walls. In the anime Major appearances Iris's Axew owns an , which debuted in In The Shadow of Zekrom!. She carries him with her, outside of a Poké Ball, in her hair. Axew's major goal is to evolve into a mighty . Other A female Axew appeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally!, under the ownership of Erina. It had become separated from its and tried to reunite with her. It reappeared in a flashback in Battling the Bully!. Minor appearances Multiple Axew appeared in Iris's flashback in The Bloom Is on Axew!. Multiple Axew appeared in A Maractus Musical!. Multiple Axew appeared in A Village Homecoming! as residents of the Village of Dragons. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Iris's Axew appears in the manga adaptations of the movies he's in. In the Pokémon Adventures manga An Axew appeared as an from N's Zorua while on the Driftveil Drawbridge in Drawing Bridges. An Axew under the control of a virtual Trainer appeared in A Stormy Time in the Battle Subway, where it managed to easily defeat 's . An Axew appeared in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play with its Trainer as Vaniville Town was being destroyed from a battle between and Xerneas. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Axew appears in the background of the stage when the stage is in the . It appears alongside , , and . Trophy information NA: Axew may look like it's brought its dinner with it, but those things in its mouth are actually tusks! It can mark its territory with them or crush berries for a tasty meal. All that wear and tear on them can sometimes break them off, but don't worry! If Axew loses a tusk, it'll grow back quickly and even stronger than before. PAL: No, that's not some delicious snack poking out either side of its mouth - those are tusks. Axew uses them to break through the hard outer shells of its favourite fruits and to carve territorial markings on trees. Occasionally, its tusks can break, but they just grow back stronger than before. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |area= }} |} |} )}} |} |} ) }} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Cragspur, Dragnor}} |area=Starter Pokémon, Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (Mapless Street), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Axe Rock (1F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Jungle Area: Dangerous Rockets}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 4}} |area=Rainbow Park: Stage 49 Graucus Hall: Stage 488}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Smoldering Caldera (All Areas), Black Realm: Obsidian Shrine (All Areas)}} |area=Area 05: Stage 04}} |} |} In events |Mystery Egg Iris's Axew|Japanese|Japan Wi-Fi|1|December 17, 2010 to January 11, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Iris's Axew}} |Secret Egg Iris's Axew|English|United States|1|April 27 to May 31, 2011|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Iris's Axew}} |Secret Egg Iris's Axew|Korean|Wi-Fi|1|June 1 to 26, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Iris's Axew}} |Pokémon Searcher BW Axew|Japanese|Japan|10|March 19 to April 3, 2011 ; April 29 to May 8, 2011 |link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Pokémon Searcher BW Axew}} |Pokémon Center Best Wishes Iris's Axew|Japanese|Japan|30|August 10 to September 6, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Iris's Axew}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20|*}} |Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|85|100|10||'}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Harden|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15|*}} By tutoring Special moves |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} Side game data |- . He is practicing Chase very hard to build up his physique first. }} |- when its Attack is 113 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=611 |name2=Fraxure |type1-2=Dragon |evo2= |no3=612 |name3=Haxorus |type1-3=Dragon }} Sprites Trivia * Axew was first seen on concept art from the along with , , and . * Axew has the lowest base stat of all Pokémon. Origin Axew may draw inspiration from s, tusked, mammal-like reptiles with thick hides from the era – most likely the smaller . Its crest may be based on the crests characteristic of s ( , specifically), or perhaps a such as the . Name origin Axew may be a combination of axe and chew or hew (to chop a material with a tool). Kibago may be a combination of 牙 kiba (fang or tusk), 顎 ago (jaw), and dragon. In other languages , , and dragon |fr=Coupenotte|frmeaning=From and |es=Axew|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Milza|demeaning=From |it=Axew|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=터검니 Teogeomni|komeaning=From and |bg=Аксю Aksyu|bgmeaning=Transcription of English name |zh_cmn=牙牙 Yáyá|zh_cmnmeaning= doubled |ru=Эксью Eks'yu|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |sr=Aksju|srmeaning=From English name |vi=Kibago|vimeaning=From Japanese name }} Related articles *Iris's Axew External links |} 610 de:Milza es:Axew fr:Coupenotte it:Axew ja:キバゴ zh:牙牙